<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Obey Me! On crack by LittleLuna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578523">Obey Me! On crack</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLuna/pseuds/LittleLuna'>LittleLuna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Gen, MC is female, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Randomness, Tags May Change, This Is STUPID</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:34:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLuna/pseuds/LittleLuna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short crack fics written with plot generator. Hillarity ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MC was thinking about Great Mammon again.</p><p>Great Mammon was a tactless tsundere with pointy fingers and solid lips.</p><p>MC walked over to the window and reflected on her quiet surroundings. She had always loved big library with its big, bright books. It was a place that encouraged her tendency to feel concerned.</p><p>Then she saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the a tactless figure of Great Mammon.</p><p>MC gulped.<br/>
She glanced at her own reflection. She was a cold-blooded, funny, wine drinker with pretty fingers and skinny lips.</p><p>Her friends saw her as a deadly, dry deity. Once, she had even made a cup of tea for a hurt jealous Mammon.</p><p>But not even a cold-blooded person who had once made a cup of tea for a hurt jealous Mammon, was prepared for what Great Mammon had in store today.</p><p>The wind blew like chatting cats, making MC shocked. MC grabbed a magic torch that had been strewn nearby; she massaged it with her fingers.</p><p>As MC stepped outside and Great Mammon came closer, she could see the gleaming smile on his face.</p><p>"Look MC." growled Mammon, with a greedy glare that reminded MC of tactless mice. "It's not that I don't love you, but I want help. You owe me 2106 grimm."</p><p>MC looked back, even more shocked and still fingering the magic torch. "Mammon, stupid," she replied.</p><p>They looked at each other with puzzled feelings, like two brief, bad bears walking at a very cute sleepless night, which had piano music playing in the background and two stupid uncles laughing to the beat.</p><p>Suddenly, Mammon lunged forward and tried to punch MC in the face. Quickly, MC grabbed the magic torch and brought it down on Mammon's skull.</p><p>Mammon's pointy fingers trembled and his solid lips wobbled. He looked stressed, his wallet raw like a mushy, motionless map.</p><p>Then he let out an agonising groan and collapsed onto the ground. Moments later Great Mammon was dead.</p><p>MC went back inside and made herself a nice glass of wine.</p><p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MC looked at the peculiar map in her hands and felt puzzled.</p>
<p>She walked over to the window and reflected on her picturesque surroundings. She had always loved noisy Hell with its striped, spilt streets. It was a place that encouraged her tendency to feel puzzled.</p>
<p>Then she saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of Leviachan . Leviachan was an understanding friend with charming eyebrows and handsome abs.</p>
<p>MC gulped. She glanced at her own reflection. She was a cute, considerate, tea drinker with pointy eyebrows and beautiful abs. Her friends saw her as a forgotten, fierce friend. Once, she had even rescued a knowing puppy from a burning building.</p>
<p>But not even a cute person who had once rescued a knowing puppy from a burning building, was prepared for what Leviachan had in store today.</p>
<p>The wind blew like smiling foxes, making MC shocked.</p>
<p>As MC stepped outside and Leviachan came closer, she could see the tart glint in his eye.</p>
<p>Leviachan gazed with the affection of 5089 sympathetic bitter bears. <br/>He said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want some more Twitter followers."</p>
<p>MC looked back, even more shocked and still fingering the peculiar map. "Leviachan, I'm in love with you," she replied.</p>
<p>They looked at each other with surprised feelings, like two gloopy, grubby goldfish thinking at a very special celebration, which had anime openings music playing in the background and two splendid uncles walking to the beat.</p>
<p>MC regarded Leviachan's charming eyebrows and handsome abs. "I feel the same way!" revealed Leviachan with a delighted grin.</p>
<p>Leviachan looked afraid, his emotions blushing like a nasty, naughty newspaper.</p>
<p>Then Leviachan came inside for a nice cup of tea.</p>
<p>THE END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"I feel like I know MC. In a way, it feels as though I've always known her."<br/>- Devildom Newspaper<br/>"About as enjoyable as being hailed on whilst taking in washing that has been targeted by seagulls with the squits."<br/>- Little D of Envy</p>
<p>"Saying the wind blew like smiling foxes is just the kind of literary device that makes this brilliant."<br/>- Satan</p>
<p>"I could do better."<br/>- Mammon (again)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"I feel like I know MC. In a way, it feels as though I've always known her."<br/>- Leviathan</p><p>"About as enjoyable as being hailed on whilst taking in washing that has been targeted by seagulls with the squits."<br/>- Lucifer</p><p>"Saying the wind blew like chatting cats is just the kind of literary device that makes this brilliant."<br/>- Satan</p><p>"I could do better."<br/>- Mammon, probably</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>